


Persona

by MightyStev



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyStev/pseuds/MightyStev
Summary: Everyone has their personas- their facades that hide their true intentions.. And only a select few can see through them. SethXEirika. Oneshot





	Persona

Everyone has a false identity they put on. As general of the Renias army, Seth always had to act calm and in charge, least his men start to doubt themselves. His mask of composure he made had to appear genuine, so that no one could realize how worried he was about this war. And his façade was usually accepted, and most people never realized that he wasn't as calm as he let on. However, most people didn't include… her.

Princess Eirika always seemed to see right through him, and she always worried about him. It was infuriating for him to know that he was the main cause of his lady's worry- but at the same time, he was touched to know that she cared for him so much. Though he told her that she shouldn't fraternize with her subjects, she was able to see what he really wanted- that he really wanted her to stay by his side, no matter what. And though he tried to avoid her company for the fear that he will go back on his words, the Seth behind the mask wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly, and never let go.

As he wandered through the camp, he couldn't help take notice of how people's acts faded around those they care about. He saw Colm, who was usually so snide and arrogant, making polite small talk with Neimi, and he was more sincere with her than he ever was with him. Over to his right, he saw Innes, who was usually so cold to people, holding hands with L'archel, who was actually quiet in his company. Everyone was letting down the barriers that they put up, happy to let people in. As his eyes continued to dart around the campsite, they eventually fell upon Eirika. She was sitting on a log alone by a small fire, poking at it absent-mindedly. He wandered over to her, and took a seat on the opposite end of the log.

She looked over to him, and her blank expression melted into a warm smile. "Hello, Seth."

Though she gave him a smile, it was easy for him to see that it was fake. Back before the war, her smile was large and genuine, but now, it was as though she would refuse to part her lips more than a few centimeters.

He smiled back, a smile just as fake as hers. "Good afternoon, milady."

She giggled, another thing he noticed. She never really laughed anymore- now, she simply giggled. It was a small touch, perhaps unnoticeable to most, but it was a crack in her mask that Seth easily picked up on. Her façade of optimism and happiness was made to hide her fear and doubt, and it seemed he was the only one to notice.

She turned her eyes back towards the fire. "You're always so stiff, Seth. Why don't you loosen up sometimes?"

Even though that's what she said, Seth knew what she was really asking. "Why don't you open up around me? Please?"

Seth looked towards the fire as well. "Milady… Forgive me, but I'm afraid that it's my job to be stiff. It's what keeps me alive."

Though that was what he said, those were the words of his persona- not him. The real Seth was saying, "I'm sorry, but… It's wrong for a knight to be with his princess…"

She sighed, "I know, but… I don't like seeing you like that. I want you to enjoy yourself sometimes."

"Why? Why is it wrong for two lovers to be with one another?"

Seth looked over to her, taking note of the slight frown on her features. "Milady… My enjoyment should not be your priority. Though it flatters me that you care, you needn't worry."

"It is what has always been… There are far more worthy suitors for you than I."

Eirika stole a glance over to him, her frown turning slightly more visible. "Seth… You always act like it's sin for me to want you to be happy… Can't I care about my subjects?"

"I don't care, Seth. I love you. No other will do."

He turned back to the fire, unable to meet his lady's glance. "No, I… I suppose you can."

"Eirika… Are you sure?"

She started to smile again, though it was still barely noticeable. "All I want to do is see you happy-" Her face suddenly reddened, as she realized she answered the wrong question. "Er, that is to say, I want all of my people to happy, that's all…"

Seth took a deep breath, almost losing grasp of his place. "Eirika…" Now it was his turn to blush, as he noticed he called her by her name.

The two of them stared at each other, unable to say anything that the other didn't already know. Seth quickly turned his attention to the fire, staring at it intently. Eirika started moving slowly in his direction, scooting a few inches each minute. Before long she sat right next to him, her fingers gently brushing across his leg.

She tried to talking to him, but no words came to her. He looked over to her, and saw that she was blushing wildly. Neither knew what to say, a but Eirka had an idea on what to do. She brought her hand over to his, and slid her fingers into his. He looked at her again, and this time, her eyes were staring into his own. He looked down to their hands and, despite how he usually acted, he decided to hold her hand tightly.

For a moment, they let their personas go, and showed their true feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always wanted and appreciated


End file.
